Say Something: Tenbinza Libra & Sensou Aries
by Ima Glowin Ladeh Bug
Summary: I keep bombarding people with my OC stories. Sorry about that x.x I HAVE A VIDEO THAT GOES ALONG WITH THIS :D I'll Put a link on my profile within the next hour or so. OC/OC(kinda)


_**||Say something I'm giving up on you||**_

"So, we gonna do this again Ten?" Sensou asked, taking a sip of his drink as he walked behind the bar of one of the many sitting rooms of the Libra Castle to pour himself another drink, he was only tangible for one day out of the year-so he figured he might as well have a little bit to drink.

"Yes, we are. And I'm hoping you'll have the sense to listen this time Sen." Ten told him, when he just gave a slight scoff and rolled his eyes Ten stood up from the couch that she'd been sitting on and uncrossed her arms as she told him. "You need to move on Sensou!"

"Right. Just leave!" Sensou said, putting down the bottle. "Move on to the afterlife...and have no idea if your safe or not Binny!?" He questioned, moving around the bar and towards her, clearly upset by the fact that she could actually stand there and tell him to do this.

_**||I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you||**_

"That's not fair Sen!" She told him with a slight shake of her head as she crossed her arms, looking away slightly before looking back at him, hurt clear in her eyes. "I feel guilty enough about your death as it is!" She really should have expected him getting upset by now, after all she'd been having this talk with him every year on the anniversary of his death for years now. "You can't put the guilt of being the reason your not at peace on me to!"

Sensou looked away, that hadn't been the point he was trying to make, he just...he couldn't let go. HE couldn't leave her; he'd already done that once. He'd already let her down before. He really should have seen it coming, he should have been able to fight off the attack, he was the Prince of the top Military Kingdom in the Sun Kingdom and all he had to show for it now was a gravestone that said he'd died in battle and people left behind!

"How many times to people have to tell you Bin?" Sensou asked in a slightly quiet tone. "My death wasn't your fault. You don't need to feel guilty over it..." He told her, it was something that she constantly had to be told in the months following his death, something that she should have realized was true by now.

"So everyone says-but it doesn't make it feel any less true..." Ten told him in a soft voice as she looked down at her feel before looking back up at him and letting her arms fall to her sides. "But my point still stands. Your time is done Sen and you need to move on-not for me. And not for anyone else; you need to go so that you can let go." She told him.

**_||Anywhere I, would have followed you.||_**

"Fine." Sensou said walking towards her and waving his free hand off to the side. "Tell me to go then." He challenged her. "Tell me you don't want me here Binny!" He yelled, leaning his face toward her before pulling back. "If you can do that then I'll move on, you can live your life in peace and." He paused, turning towards the fire place and throwing a rather large fire ball into it that bade the fire flair up. "You can have that wedding you've been planning!" He told her, bringing his drink up to take another sip

"Sen." Ten said to him, moving toward him and reaching for his arm, only for him to pull it away. She faltered for a moment before reaching for it again. "Sensou!" She said a bit more forcefully, spinning him around and bringing her hands up to the side of his face to force him to look at her. "Listen to me." She said in a gentler tone.

**_||Say something I'm giving up on you!|_**

"Sometimes you loose things you love. It doesn't mean that they aren't important.." She told him, pausing for a moment to gather herself, swallowing back a lump I her throat before continuing. "And it doesn't mean that you won't miss them once their gone.."

_**||And I, will swallow my pride..||**_

"Please don't..." Sensou said, his voice faltering slightly as it cracked from tears he was holding back. "don't make me leave..." He practically begged, his voice barely a whisper.

She could still her it though-sometimes being Libran could be a gift with the advanced sense of hearing..and sometimes it could be a curse. Right now it was the later, she wished that she couldn't hear the pleading in his voice. Wished that she could somehow make this easier for him. "I'm sorry Sen..." She said softly before forcing a bit of strength to return to her voice.

_**||You're the one that I love,||**_

"But we lost each other a long time ago." She told him in a final tone, at the defeated look on his face she told him. "I'll always love you-you know I will." She reminded. "But I've managed to move on; and now you need to do the same."

Sensou looked down slightly with a defeated look on his face, he knew he had to go now-he knew that if he stayed then he'd just find another excuse to stay. At first it was because of her bein so upset about his death, and he told himself he'd move one once she was happy.

Then she found Hermes and she was-but another threat had appeared and he'd told himself that he'd stay make sure that she was safe.. But she was getting married now. She'd moved on. He knew that if he stayed he'd just be torturing himself. He gave a slight nod. "Call Hades..tell him...tell him that I'll go quietly now..." He told her looking away slightly before looking back at her.

_**||and I'm saying goodbye.||**_

"I love you Binny..." Sensou told her, lifting his hand to put on her cheek.

Ten looked at him for a moment before looking down as she let her hands drop from his face. "I know Sense..." She told him.

**_||Say something I'm giving up on you!||_**


End file.
